


【授权翻译】【Dickjay】Hunting Ground

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Jason makes amazing life decisions, M/M, Robin!Jay, Talon!Dick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Jason曾追逐他。这很蠢。一个罗宾不应该追逐一个利爪而Jason现在明白了这点。他真的，真的明白了。





	【授权翻译】【Dickjay】Hunting Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunting Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600954) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



其他所有愚蠢的助手们都说他理论学太慢，实践太着急。但是Jason确实是学了的。他学了。然而如果他的下场是和这个利爪最新一轮袭击留下的一堆尸体一样死得透彻那他学了也没什么用。

不过你懂的，现在这个结果看起来该死地非常有可能。

Jason粗重地呼吸，抱紧自己的身侧，向后靠进一间开了一扇窗户的公寓的阴影里。公寓不是空的，不同于当Jason流着血带着淤青，为了得到缓刑而进来时的想象。

它一点都不空。

“小鸟儿。”利爪得意地笑道，月光闪烁在那口白牙上，“你不知道日暮已过吗？”

为什么坏人总是喜欢乱念诗？Jason紧紧地把手按在肋骨上，用力压住那道深而长的伤口，掌心的血液黏稠。他尽可能努力地回了一个坏笑。

“那又怎么样？你怕黑？”他回问，呼吸加重、往后滑了一小步，正好让他能靠着柜台休息一小下。

他不知道这是谁的柜台。妈的Jason甚至不知道他在哪个街区。在他知道自己真的要完蛋了并试图逃跑的时候他已经迷路了。

那时楼房变得模糊，街道标识变成了宽敞的发射平台，车辆的呜呜声在Jason耳边嗡鸣。他混乱于各种反应，而对Jason怦怦乱跳的心脏来说看到这间开着窗的空荡公寓就跟看到了蝙蝠洞一样好，在他以为他甩掉了他的时候，他折返回来藏在这里。

以为他甩掉了利爪。

一个错误的想法。

利爪速度很快，甚至可能比蝙蝠侠还快，他成功猎捕了Jason。

这个想法太可怕了。因为如果利爪比蝙蝠侠还快，那——那——

利爪走向前，歪着头，脚步吞噬着他们之间的那么一丁点距离，离得越近盔甲上的金光越加闪耀。他的手张开在身侧，两只手上的刀锋都如同翅膀一般扬起，他的影子落在Jason身上，而Jason目之所及只有利爪，银色的月光予他光晕。

Jason没动，他知道他不能，他再也跑不动了，他只会越来越慢。他逃不掉的。Jason反而稳住了他颤抖着的下巴，用力地瞪回去，瞪着自己在那光滑的黄色护目镜上的倒影，尽力直起身子。

利爪的微笑似乎扩大了。

“我是不是怕黑？”利爪问，轻柔地，讽刺地。

Jason把下巴抬得更高了。

“我就是这么说的。”Jason恶狠狠地道。

利爪的刀锋在双手中转动，刀尖猛地朝下指着Jason. Jason的心跳了一下。

“猫头鹰不怕黑。猫头鹰在黑暗中狩猎。”利爪告诉他，语调几乎是温暖的，柔和得像个在对自己的学生说话的老师，“小罗宾（知更鸟）在黑暗中被狩猎。”

他很近了，近得Jason知道只需要一息时间，Jason瞥见的那些闪亮亮的小刀就能挤进他的肋骨间，撕碎他的心脏。

Jason的心跳得有两倍快，仿佛是要把之前差点跳不动了的时间补回来。

“你说完你的鸟类比喻了吗？”Jason拖长了声音，“因为说真的我有点想听到那句‘天下乌鸦一——”

利爪动了，刀锋割开陈腐的空气而Jason在最后一刻闭上了眼睛，不想看到——

但反而出现的是回响，回响在他的耳边。Jason畏缩着睁开眼，看到一把离他的眼睛不到一寸远的刀，深深地嵌进柜台中。

他活着。他还——

Jason转回头，只能看到利爪的金色护目镜中他自己的小脸蛋。

Jason猛地吸了口气，这口气仿佛把利爪吸过来了似的，他靠得好近，近到Jason不得不后撤，微微横过柜台以免碰到他。

“我也可以用小鸟作为借代。”利爪和他说，声音里满含幽默，缓慢而且极其故意地让他们的身体紧贴在一起，“不过自从我上一次见到你以来，你长大了。”

他上一次见到——

啥。

啊第一任罗宾。那个人那时还小*，现在他——

“我想你是把我认成另一个人了。”Jason反击，这个姿势扯动了他的伤口，他咬紧了牙、表情痛苦。

利爪的微笑锋利了起来。

“是吗，Jason? ”

Jason的血液冻住了。

靠。

他知道他的名字。那意味着法庭知道了谁是蝙蝠侠，知道了谁是——

利爪突然俯身向前，嘴唇用力地印上Jason的，牙齿陷入他的下唇，重重地啮咬。这不是一个吻，这不可能是，一个吻不可能伴随着利爪的啃啮，伴随着涌进鼻子、涌上舌头的带着污染的寒夜气息。Jason的内脏抽动了一下，而利爪咧开嘴把一个转瞬即逝的笑印在Jason的嘴巴上他的牙近乎温柔地碾磨着他的唇瓣——

然后突然间他又离开了，完全从他身上退开，只留下Jason嘴里的铁锈味。

Jason身体一抖，又惊又疼，脑子里遥远的命令鸣响着让他做点什么，什么都好，听着很像命令他动作快一点的蝙蝠侠——

但利爪已经离他半个房间远了，他从柜台上拔下的刀子消失在了层叠的盔甲中。

利爪舔了舔嘴唇，一抹淡淡的Jason的血迹消失在了一条粉红色的舌头底下、没入阴影中。

“17岁生日快乐Jason. ”利爪的话语低沉又轻快，仿佛汽车飞驰而过时带走的一声笑，头灯的亮光浸没了公寓，灼烧着Jason的眼睛，他努力地眨着眼想视物。

“还有告诉你的老大我们要冲他来了。”

Jason在盲目中猛地向前，仿佛要跟，仿佛要追，仿佛……

但当那光消散时，利爪也不在了。

利爪就这么……消失了。敞开的窗户和敞开的门和上百个可能的出口而Jason甚至不知道该从哪开始找。甚至不知道他能不能跟上，带着肿起来的脚踝和腰上滴血的切口——

一滴温暖的血从Jason的下巴上滑落，溅在他的手臂上而Jason缩了一下，抬起手按着他流着血的嘴唇。

靠。

不现在的问题不是利爪。法庭知道了他是谁，他们会知道——

他必须立刻找到蝙蝠侠。

 

*：原句是The baby of a kid...我真的想不出这是啥意思只好理解成baby和kid指两个年龄段，有懂的GN可以来救救我这个弟弟55555


End file.
